


Baby Brother?

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Season 3, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Christopher starts to ask questions once he meets Chimney's brother. He decides that he wants a brother of his own.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Baby Brother?

Chris was laughing at something Albert said. He was enjoying spending time with him and Buck. Buck was wrestling him on the couch and he couldn’t stop laughing. It wasn’t until everyone left and Buck was helping Eddie clean up that they noticed a change in Christopher. 

“Hey dad?” 

“What’s up buddy?” Eddie inquired. 

“Albert is Chimney’s little brother, right?”

“Yup, that’s right.”

“And Buck is Maddie’s younger brother?” 

“Yeah...what are you getting at bud?” 

“Well, can I have a baby brother?” 

Eddie stopped what he was doing and looked at his son. Buck froze in place dropping some paper plates. He wasn’t sure he should be there for this conversation. Eddie was going to have to explain to his son that he would not have a sibling, mostly due to the fact that his mother was no longer there. 

“I better go...” Buck frowned letting himself out. 

Eddie sat next to his son and looked down. 

“Chris...” Eddie paused, “You know mommy died.”

“I know, but I thought storks bring babies.” Chris smiled. 

“Not exactly buddy.”

“How does it work?” Chris asked. 

“Well, in order for you to have a brother you would need two parents.” Eddie sighed, “I’m sorry Christopher.” 

“It’s okay dad.” 

Eddie looked at him funny. He thought that this would have been a harder talk. but it seemed Chris was okay with it. Eddie didn’t realize he had been wrong to not explain further, he thought things were fine until a few days later. 

Buck, Eddie and Chris were in the living room getting ready to start a movie. Chris was tucked into Buck’s side like he normally was on these occasions. Eddie had gotten up to grab some snacks, but he came back into the living room just in time to hear what Chris was saying. 

“I love you pops.” Chris said while giving Buck a big hug. 

Eddie looked at Buck and rose an eyebrow. Buck just shrugged because it was the first time Chris called him that. He didn’t think it was anything crazy. He thought it was harmless until Chris turned to him halfway through the movie and said, “Can you be my other dad?” 

Eddie spit out his beer and looked over at his son. He always thought that his son had an inkling that he liked Buck, but it was an unspoken thing. Hearing him voice just how much he loved Buck had Eddie a little worried. 

“I-uh...Chris...” Buck stuttered. 

“Why are you asking him that buddy?” Eddie asked. 

“Well, you said in order for the stork to bring me a baby brother I would need two parents and Buck is already like my other dad. He makes you happy and he is here all the time.”

“Christopher...things don’t work like that.”

“Eddie...” Buck said softly looking at him. 

Neither one of them wanted to break Chris’ heart, but neither really knew how to approach this situation so Eddie did the only thing he could think of. 

“Buck has a girlfriend. I’m sorry.”

“Can I talk to you?” Buck said pushing him towards the kitchen, “Did you just blame me and tell your eight year old a lie?” 

“Well yeah. I figured it would be easier than the truth.”

“What’s that? That you aren’t into men.”

“No Buck. That his mother is dead and we can’t have a baby.” 

“Wait...are you saying you would wanna have a baby with me if you could?” Buck smiled. 

“Not the point.” 

“Hold on...did you not want to tell Chris that or did you not want to bring up the fact that you don’t have feelings for me?”

“That’s just it. I do have feelings for you Buck.” Eddie groaned angrily, “I think I love you as much as my son does.”

“You do...” Buck smiled walking up to him. 

“Yeah...” Eddie laughed before kissing him. 

Chris watched them and giggled once his dad kissed Buck. He ran to them and gave them both a big hug. 

“Does this mean I get a baby brother?” Chris asked.

“Not exactly.” Eddie frowned, “I’ll explain later. For now let’s just watch a movie.” 

Buck laughed but picked up Chris and dropped him on the couch. He positioned them like before with Eddie on the other side of him and then he turned on Moana because Chris was obsessed. 


End file.
